1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to manufacturing methods of a semiconductor device substrate, semiconductor device substrates, and semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device substrate having a base that supports a substrate body and includes an opening at a position (portion) where a semiconductor element is mounted, a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device substrate, and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the increase in the operational frequency of a semiconductor element mounted on a semiconductor device, it is becoming necessary to stabilize a power supply voltage supplied to such a semiconductor element. In order to correspond to the need, a structure is proposed in which an electronic component such as a capacitor element is provided in a semiconductor device substrate (a substrate for a semiconductor device) on which a semiconductor element is mounted (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 04-283987, for example).
However, there are problems in semiconductor devices (semiconductor device substrates) having conventional structures in that manufacturing process thereof becomes complicated, electric properties thereof are degraded, and formation of connecting terminals becomes difficult, for example.